The Dragons Wind
by Jerrend
Summary: This is a SI/OC fic. In this story my character Jerrend had died and has been reincarnated into the one piece world after a unfulfilling normal life. Looking for adventure and a family to call his own he joins the straw hat pirates. Along the way he also falls in love with a desert princess. Expanded crew! Wind logia devil fruit OC! Sand logia devil fruit Vivi! Lemon Warning!


**Yep one of those SI/OC fics. The background will be made up to make drama but I plan on making the character in my personality. Anyways he will be Vice-Captain of the Straw hats. And this will be a OC x Vivi pairing because Vivi is one of my favorite characters.**

**I might do a expanded crew since I think that a crew of 10 people is a little small and ridiculous for a pirate ship but if you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to review and let me know. This is not a gamer fic just some reincarnation stuff!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

"Dialogue"

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter 1. Awakening**

**(1****st**** person pov)**

Darkness surrounds me like a dark night sky. I feel nothing but the motion of free fall wondering how I got here. It feels like it has been days maybe weeks since I have started this journey in the darkness and I can only assume that I died in my past life.

I remember bits and pieces that defined who I was. Growing up in an orphanage that was more well off than most for my childhood. Being the outcast and overlooked compared to the other kids and was never chosen for adoption and stuck around till I was a legal adult. Graduated from high school with decent grades and no social life to come from it.

I got an IT job working help desk to make a living and to contribute to society. There were never any girlfriends or really any friends to call my own. I tried but I could never connect with people pike I could with electronics and accepted my fate. The outcast that was stuck behind a screen working my life away. Until the accident that is.

Walking home was a daily routine since I lived within a mile of my workplace and didn't see the need to drive. I was waiting for the light to change from the countdown ending the walk when I noticed a family rushing across the intersection. The mom and dad were carrying grocery bags in their arms while the little girl that was trying to keep up with her tiny legs was carrying her stuffed bunny.

They were gonna make it across fine till I saw the little girl trip and scrape her knee badly with blood dripping down her leg. The parents were oblivious to their daughter tripping due to the loud noise of the city around us and left her behind. I was about to yell at them to turn around when I noticed a suv heading straight for their daughter.

Without thinking I sprinted past the parents and picked up the little girl and saw her sparkling blue eyes filled with pain and fear. I threw her quickly to the side as I turn and see the suv coming right at me. The last thing I see is the face of a woman texting on her phone and not ever paying close attention to the road.

Then, I woke up in this eternal darkness. Floating my afterlife away. At least I did something useful before I died. The girl had more of a future and a family to care for her than I ever did. I could smile at my heroic accomplishment and I hoped she lived a happy fulfilling life. But now its time for me to spend my life falling in this world of darkness.

Or so I thought before I got blinded by a bright white light. I had to close my eyes to save myself from the pain and slowly opened them to see the white expanse that replaced the darkness. I noticed my quick descent to the ground and up righted my body accordingly, so I didn't land on my ass. As I felt my feet finally land on the ground I saw a big pillar in the distance that was calling to me.

As I got closer to the pillar I noticed I couldn't see the top it just kept going up forever into the white sky. The pillar looked like the old pillars supporting buildings in ancient Greece. But it looked extremely smooth and like it was built just a moment ago.

Once I reached the pillar it opened up around my head level showing a black screen. The black screen lit up. With white text showing:

"**Hello**, **we have finally reviewed your life and decided to give you a second chance. We will send you to the world of One Piece. Please select one of these three options to help you in your new world."**

** Battle Oriented Devil Fruit **

** A Great Grade Quality Named Sword **

** Close Quarters Combat Training **

I stared at the screen with surprise. Growing up in the orphanage we got to watch limited tv but once I moved out I spent time trying out a lot of genres of tv shows that I heard people talking about in the past. One of my favorite genres was anime. I tried out One Piece and thought it was funny and was slightly jealous of the family feel to the crew. I thoroughly enjoyed it. Although I didn't make it that far into One Piece because the episode count was daunting.

The last thing I remember is them fighting smoker in Loguetown right before they headed towards the grand line. The only issue of joining this world would be learning the new geography for me and not having computers or technology in general. But it could be fun to join the straw-hat crew and go on adventures. But for all I know I will end up in a different time period or a different sea from the straw-hat crew to begin with.

Going with the options provided I decided to go with the Devil Fruit because I always wanted super powers growing up and this is my best chance. Also, it's harder to find a devil fruit you know is going to be battle oriented compared to training and a named sword in my opinion. If get a sword who knows if I will get the dedication or skill required to master it.

Close quarters combat training might also be handy depending on what it is but in a world like one piece it could be completely useless depending on someone's devil fruit. So, going for my best chance at survival unless I'm flung into the ocean seems like the best option.

Once I was done clicking devil fruit the pillar closed to cover the screen again and then was taken to a character creation screen. Deciding to go with how I normally look in the rpg games that I played once I got a console I finalized my look.

Im standing at the height I remember being when I was alive so then I don't have to get use to a completely new body. So I'm standing at 5'10", I have a leaner build than when I was alive but I would rather be more agile than bulky in the one piece world. I also changed my hair color from a blonde to white. My hair stayed shaggy and covers my forehead and stops at the top of my neck. I also changed my eyes to a dark piercing red for anime effect.

The next change I made was changing my skin tone from a pale complexion to a light tan to save myself from the sun on the seas. I looked more like Sanji's build and height but with my own style added in. I also got to choose my clothes from a selection given to me.

I decided on a black collared shirt that I kept closed except for the top two buttons. The shirt had a design of a white dragon head covering the back of my shirt and the same logo but smaller on the one pocket on my right breast. I also had grey pants with a black belt that seemed looser for movement. Then I ended up with black style combat boots to finish off the look. Overall a clean and practical look that I think I will benefit from.

After I was happy with my selection of clothes and appearance I had to choose my name for the new world. Except for some reason I was stuck with the middle initial of D. Shrugging at the coincidence of the same initial as Luffy, I put in the name I always used in my games as well and ended up with Shadow D. Jerrend.

After I clicked accept for my name everything went black and I felt the feeling of falling all over again.

**(3****rd**** person pov)**

Jerrend is falling through the sky above an island with a lush forest and a port town in the distance.

As he falls he starts freaking out and brings his arms and legs out spread to create drag and try to slow down his descent. He notices the forest down below and saw the vines covering the trees and made a plan of action.

When he approaches the top of the tree line he tries to grab a vine that was close by and succeeded. He was able to slow his descent more as he crashed through the branches of the trees. Successfully hitting the ground with a loud thud but surviving the fall with minimum injuries. The only thing to be heard is his loud groans from the pain of the impact.

As the dust settled he sits up slowly and notices a nearby trail that can lead him out of the forest. "Well at least I won't be lost forever." Jerrend let out with a sigh. As he stands he notices a red backpack hanging on a post near the trail. As he approaches he looks around and notices that no one is near and decides to look in the lone bag.

Inside the bag is a devil fruit that is shaped like a mango with white swirls decorating the shell. There are also two spare sets of the clothes he is currently wearing. A red wallet with 30,000 beris in it. The last two items are a canteen that is filled with water and a note that says, "**Good luck in your new life"**.

Smiling at the note Jerrend takes the devil fruit out and shoves it into his mouth whole thinking the taste couldn't be that bad like how they describe it in the show. He was completely wrong. He gagged and forced it down after chugging water from the canteen and barely got the devil fruit down his gullet.

After rinsing the horrid taste out of his mouth Jerrend relaxes his body to see if he can notice any changes. All he feels is the wind surrounding his body and the crisp clean air from the not polluted world he has landed in. Sighing at the results of wanting to know what he is devil fruit is suppose to be he decides to start working his way towards the direction of the port town he saw while falling.

**So I'm gonna cut it of pretty early because I don't know where I want to start this story yet and I want some opinions from you guys. I will be making much longer chapters after this one but I wanted to get to the point where I can get opinions.**

**I don't know if I want to do the whole east blue arc because not much would change in term of cannon besides my character being there. But I could try to if it is what the people want. **

**These are my list of starting places:**

**Loguetown**

**Foosha Village**

**Shells Town**

**Syrup Village**

**Cocoyashi Islands**

**Right now I am partial to start at Loguetown because of ease and I want to jump into the grand line and the romance aspect of the story. But I could do more character building if I start earlier in the east blue. Also my characters level of skill with his devil fruit is decided by where he lands in the story. He will most likely be in terms of strength of the monster trio but not stronger than Luffy. (Once he gets Haki of course).**

**Also opinions on crew position for my character would be appreciated and could depend on time of joining the crew. For example if I landed at foosha village I would be a first mate or vice captain instead of Zoro. (Although that is never confirmed for vice captain). Besides that I need a position for the crew that I could do effectively and isnt taken by the rest of the straw hat crew.**

**Thank you for reading and please review and give me your opinion guys!**


End file.
